I Will Never Forget xx KhanLoki
by SuperWhoLockedHobbitofCamelot
Summary: Khan has made his way onto the Enterprise as planned and finds himself locked up with an insane God of Mischief...who doesn't exactly see eye to eye with Khan. ANGRY SEX. ROUGH CRAZY VILLAIN SEX. THERE IS A STORY HERE THOUGH. BUT SEX. Rape warnings.


He was marched down the corridors, his eyes scanning every inch of the almost blinding white interior of the Enterprise, not searching for an escape but for perhaps just a glimpse of the 72 torpedoes that had been pulling at the strings of his blackened heart. He wanted some sort of reassurance, just a sign that they were actually there; his family.

Before Khan had finished scanning the ship, he was shoved into prison cell; his handcuffs removed.

"Enjoy your stay on the Enterprise" the prison guard smirked, "I'm sure your cell mate will make you most welcome."

The guard walked away, obviously pleased with himself; Khan turned to his so called 'cell mate.'

He sat upon the floor, leaning his back up against the wall. His long black hair was mattered, his skin pale white, his eyes dark and his mouth was curled up into smile; manic and unforgiving.

Khan looked away; he was of no importance and sat himself down upon one of the beds, his posture perfect his fists clenched upon either knee, his eyes staring without seeing, lost in his own mind.

Hours went by without a single word passing through either of the prisoner's lips, neither of them had even moved from their positions; that is until Captain James. T Kirk decided to have a chat with Khan.

"Hello Captain" Khan's low voice growled.

Kirk's eyes watched him, his brows furrowing, trying to understand the man before him.

"Khan"

Khan stood and stalked slowly up to the glass, the only thing stopping him from wrapping his hands around the Captain's thin neck.

"Why aren't we moving, Captain" Khan queried, "an unexpected malfunction perhaps in your warp core, conveniently stranding you in Klingon space?"

Kirk just stared into the psychopaths cold grey eyes, not daring to utter a single word.

"Oh, playing that game are we" Khan laughed, pacing; his hands brushing against the cold glass.

"How are you finding your new roommate?" it was Kirk's turn to ask the questions, "Not giving you too much trouble, is he?"

Khan glanced at the sickly man still wearing that unnerving grin.

"Not particularly illuminating, he has not uttered a single word since I have been aboard, though I would much rather sit in the silence" Khan said.

"Oh, hasn't he?" Kirk said mockingly, "Loki, why don't you say hello to Khan? Make a new friend."

Loki looked up at the Captain, and rose to his feet, stalking just as Khan did toward the glass.

"Is that really what you want, Captain?" Loki spoke, voice cracking as if it had not been used in quite some time, "For us to befriend each other? Now think that over, use that miniscule bit of intelligence that you have, Captain and determine whether that would be wise on your part" Kirk's cocky demeanour vanished under Loki's psychotic gaze "Two of the most intellectual beings you have ever met, that I may add, repulse your entire existence befriending one another. Why yes, Captain that sounds like a brilliant idea."

Loki stared at Kirk for only moment, and turned his back on the idiotic fool on the other side of the glass, acknowledging Khan as he made his way back to his spot on the cold, hard cell floor.

"Couldn't have said it any better myself" Khan mocked, "Anyway, back to the fact that your ship is no longer moving"

Kirk's eyes snapped back up to meet Khan's.

"I think you would find my insight valuable, Captain"

Kirk just stared at him; this man had caused him so much pain, so much heart-ache already and this is probably the only time they had ever spoken to one another. This maniac had killed Chris Pike, the closest thing Kirk had ever had to a father and he was going to pay for it.

Kirk wanted to scream, he wanted hit Khan until his face was no longer recognizable but he knew it was pointless, so he turned and began to walk away.

"Ignore me and you will get everyone on this ship killed"

Khan's words were like a dagger had sliced the flesh along Kirk's back. He paused for a moment, letting those few words sink in, before storming back toward Khan.

"Let me explain what's happening here, you are a criminal, I watched you murder innocent men and women, I was authorised to end you and the only reason why you are still alive is because I am allowing it. So. Shut. Your. Mouth."

"Oh, Captain, are you going to punch me over and over again until your arm weakens, clearly you want too, so tell me, why did you allow me to live?" Khan questioned.

"We all make mistakes."

"No, I surrendered to you because, despite your attempt to convince me otherwise you seem to have a conscience, Mr Kirk, if you did not it would be impossible for me to convince you of the truth"

Khan stopped for a moment to analyse Kirk, to read his expressions; see if he was truly listening.

"23 17 46 11, coordinates not far from the earth, if you want to know why I did what I did, go and take a look"

Kirk shook his head, and faint smile creeping up upon his lips, his cocky demeanour returning once more.

"Give me one good reason why I should listen to you?"

"I can give you 72 and they are on board your ship, Captain, they have been all along. I suggest you open one up."

Kirk wasn't sure how to react, why the hell should he listen to Khan, why the hell was he standing here listening to his obvious attempts to trick him, but something inside Khan's eyes screamed that he was telling the truth, that there was something inside those torpedos and Kirk wanted- no, needed to find out what.

And with that Kirk left the holding cells.

Khan raised an eyebrow and settled himself down upon his bed, taking up his previous position once more, closing his eyes this time.

"What's inside the torpedoes?"

Khan's eyes flew open.

"What?"

"You heard me, I am curious as to what is contained within those torpedoes" Loki stated.

"It is no concern of yours" Khan growled.

"Oh, someone important then"

Khan's head snapped towards Loki who was still seated calmly upon the floor.

"How-"

"Sentiment, it is a curse, is it not?" Loki rose from the floor, and leaned his upper back firmly against the wall.

Khan analysed him; noting Loki's every move, trying to decipher him.

"I don't unde-"

"It's always there no matter how hard you try to hide it behind your cold, grey eyes" Loki strode closer toward Khan.

"Always making an appearance when you least want it to" Loki had come closer and closer in the direction of Khan; their noses were now barely touching, "Look, I can see it, right there, you're trying to hold it back but it betrays you every time"

Loki's voice was calm and quiet; barely a whisper, but Khan knew that wickedness hid behind every word. On the average man, it'd have sent a shiver down the spine, muscles would clench and breathing would slow, but Khan was not the average man and he knew this tactic well, having used it on a many a man before.

In fact it only made Khan feel that his personal space had been forcibly entered without his permission. Khan stood his eyes never leaving Loki's, before turning to face the glass, glaring at his reflection; trying to catch a glimpse of sentiment he had failed to hide.

"Can you see it?" Loki asked.

"I have no idea what you are talking about it." Khan retorted calmly.

"Oh, come now Khan; let's stop with this ridiculous game. You know that I know what is going on here, so just tell me, who is it?"

Khan's jaw clenched, he had no desire to speak with this insolent fool.

Loki had sprawled himself out upon Khan's bed, lying on his back and laughing up at the ceiling.

"Fine, I'll just guess then" Loki placed his fingers to his mouth in an almost prayer like position "…a brother, a sister perchance"

Khan did not move, he just glared at Loki; his fists tightening, his teeth grinding.

"No?" Loki sat up on his elbows, "…a lover then?"

Khan's eye twitched slightly.

"Oh, now this is truly amusing, love, what a ridiculous concept!" Loki chuckled hard.

He leapt from the comforting mattress, and almost skipped over toward Khan and began pacing around him, laughing at him, mocking him.

Khan breathed in heavily; Loki was an imbecile, he had no idea what Khan was capable of, he could pick Loki up right now a tear him apart with his bare hands, rip his still beating heart right out of his chest.

But Khan remained diligent, for Loki had been speaking for far too long now, perhaps it was Khan's turn.

"It seems that you find the idea of love ridiculous because it's something you've never felt, Loki." Khan stated blandly.

Loki stopped in his tracks, and silenced.

"I think it's my turn to speak, don't you?" Khan raised an eyebrow at the smaller man.

Khan now began to pace around Loki, looking him up and down, making his deductions.

"I suppose being adopted never made it easy" Khan's voice rumbled in his chest. "Older brother was always so much more special, Daddy always loved Thor best didn't he Loki?"

"How the hell could you have possible known that!?' Loki barked.

"You don't think I made the decision to come upon this damned vessel without doing my research beforehand?" Khan chuckled, "I know why your dear brother sent you here, and I know you've been traveling with these vile humans for 25 years now, you've seen crews and captains come and go, hoping and praying that perhaps your loving brother will one day seek your freedom ,but alas no luck"

Loki's chest burned with pure hatred at the thought of his brother, but Khan's words were true and he wanted out, he needed to get off of this god-for-saken ship even if that meant forgiving his idiot brother.

"You always tried to seek daddy's approval, always wanted to feel as loved as your older brother, then it was declared that he was to become king and something…" Khan stopped, and closed in on Loki, once again only centimetres apart from one another "…something in there snapped" Khan placed his hand on Loki chest, right over his heart.

Loki loathed the man standing before him; how dare he place his hand upon him, Loki had every right to slam his fist right through his torso, but something stopped him.

"…and it drove you insane, because from that moment you knew, you knew that you were never loved quite like Thor was, probably not loved at all, because no one, not one singular organism in this universe and universes beyond has ever given a single thought to a good-for-nothing waste like you!"

Loki's hand gripped around Khan's neck and slammed him against the glass; Khan's head smashing against it painfully. But Khan just laughed; laughed like he never had before because he had broken Loki first, with all his attempts at Khan, he had won.

"If you know me as well as you like to think, then you should be aware of the fact that I am a GOD!" Loki spat ferociously, "And I could end you right here, right now, tear the flesh off your bone while you scream in agony!"

Khan observed Loki; oh it was wonderful to watch someone come undone before your very eyes, it was sweet and for Khan and his people this was like a drug; one would never tire of this feeling.

Khan just grinned wider and wider as Loki's grip tightened around his throat.

Loki knew Khan was playing him, this was all just a game and now it was time to make the next move.

Loki threw Khan to the other side of the cell, Khan's body rebounding off the wall. Khan continued to chuckle as he lifted himself up onto his hands and knees. The god walked quickly over to the genetically engineered human and sent his foot flying into his stomach, and whilst Khan held a hand to the place he had just been kicked, still manically laughing at the God's feeble attempts to cause him pain Loki grabbed him by the collar and held him against the wall once more.

"Shall I call Captain Kirk, tell him you are just trying to fool him, tell him to dispose of the torpedoes immediately, fire them at some uninhabited planet to become mere particles, your little lover gone, forever?"

Khan stopped laughing, his eyes widening.

"Why would he believe you!?" Khan bellowed.

"Captain Kirk has no quarrel with me, I did him no harm, I was here when he became Captain and that was all, I was just an order, oh, but you, you killed one of the people our Captain holds most dear." Loki had made his move.

Khan roared and ripped Loki's hands from his collar, grabbing a fist full of the God's hair and slamming his face against his own knee, breaking Loki's nose.

Loki teetered on the spot for a moment, before reaching up to touch the blood now trickling down from his face.

Khan ran at Loki, tackling him to the ground and throwing punch after punch into either side of his face.

Before Khan could pelt Loki with a fourth or fifth punch, he rolled Khan over onto his back, giving him a taste of his own medicine; Loki smashed his fist into Khans jaw repeatedly.

Then he stopped, pinning Khan's hands high above his head. Both of them had blood dripping from their mouths, as well as Loki's nose and they both stared at one another with pure hatred, and the will to murder, to kill pumping through them and Loki had the advantage, he had the opportunity to snap Khan's neck right there and then, but Loki was not going to let him get away with it that easily. Oh no, he knew that Khan did not feel pain through wounds and gashes, no, he wanted to hurt him, wanted him to feel real pain and Loki knew just how to do that, the one thing that would hurt him most; to make Khan unfaithful to the one person he holds most dear.

Loki pulled Khan's arms down to his sides, and pinned them there with his thighs; Loki sat upon Khan's chest.

Loki snickered, before running a hand down the side of Khan's bleeding face.

"I don't want to do this, I have no desire for you what so ever," Loki sighed, "oh, but the pain it's going to cause you and possibly the pain it will cause your lover when I wake them and tell them what you and I did, shattering their heart right before I break every weak bone in their body." Khan tried to escape Loki's touch but he was restrained and could not get away, he knew what Loki was going to do, he would not let this demon haunt him.

Loki leant forward, his nose brushing against Khan's slightly before his tongue danced along Khan's bleeding cheekbone; the metallic-like taste making this all the more worth it for Loki.

"Oh, your little girlfriend is going to be so upset when she finds out that you've been with someone else while she was sleeping" Loki whispered in Khan's ear.

Khan tried to move, but there was no luck, he screamed but nobody came to help him. Khan would rather be killed, stabbed or beaten anything but this.

"Get off me Loki!" Khan growled, "Don't you dare do this, I will fucking end you, I will never rest until you are dead!"

"Who's to say you'll be alive after this?" Loki smirked, "Check mate" he breathed onto Khan's lips before crashing his mouth onto Khan's.

Khan tried to escape, but it was impossible, he bit down hard on Loki's bottom lip and tongue until they began to bleed but this did not stop him; Loki sucked and licked at Khan's lips savouring the taste of his own blood.

Loki released Khan's mouth and pulled away; blood dripping slowly over his thin lips.

"Resisting is only going to make me try harder, my dear" Loki growled before rubbing his hands together; green smoke rising from his hands. "I'm a little rusty, do forgive me"

Loki grabbed Khan's arms and roughly lifted him into a kneeling position, before enchanting shackles and chains around Khan's wrists and ankles.

Loki stood in front of Khan now staring down at his pathetic existence. Loki ran a finger along Khan's jawline before gripping tightly onto his chin and forcing him to look Loki dead in the eyes.

"You will pay for your words, you insignificant creature" Loki spoke calmly, though his eyes spoke a different truth; they were mad, enraged and ready to spill blood. "You are a human, and you will learn your place, kneeling before your god begging for mercy; begging to be touched. Screaming my name until I decide whether I want you or not!"

Khan stared up at Loki; his jaw clenched, and his wrists struggling to escape these blasted chains, but alas he was stuck tight with no hope of escaping Loki's touch.

Loki dropped his hand from Khan's face and circled back to stand behind him.

Khan felt cold hands on his hips suddenly, fingers snaking their way to the front of his pants making their way up his stomach.

"I'm going to hurt you; I'm going to make you wish you had never been thrown in this cell-" Loki whispered as his snaked his hands further and further up Khan's shirt

"I'm going to fuck you and you are going to let me, and you're going to want it so much, you will be begging for it so hard that for one small, glimmering moment you are going to forget about your little lover"

Loki's body was pressed firmly to Khan's back, his nose tickling the back of his ear; Loki's hot breathe whispering threats whilst Khan closed his eyes; every bitter word rang loud and clear through his head.

"And we both know that this is going to burn the heart out of you." Loki growled.

"Not unless I burn yours out first" Khan stated. His voice had not wavered; he was not scared, he was not angry. It was not a threat, it was not a thought. It was promise and this enraged Loki.

Loki dug his nails into Khan's firm chest and ripped at the skin, scratching his nails down Khan's torso earning a slight whimper to escape Khan's lips.

"Do not take my words for lies!" Loki roared from behind Khan, before pushing him over to lie on his back. "Despite my reputation, I've been known to tell the truth and it is these truths you should all be afraid of."

Khan lay on his back, his bound hands sitting underneath his heavy body uncomfortably.

Loki took his position on Khan's chiselled stomach; crushing his hands underneath both their weight.

"Now, shall we begin?" Loki snarled raising an eyebrow.

Khan stared into the god's eyes refusing to look away, to admit defeat, he would fight this, continue to fight this; he would not give in.

Loki swiftly pulls a knife from his boot and marvels at it as it gleams in the blinding light of the cell, his face…almost childlike, like a toddler and his favourite toy, but that expression was rapidly replaced by that of insanity and blood-lust as the knife was embedded into Khan's bicep.

Khan's eyes shut tight as his teeth clenched; the pain searing through the left side of his body. Loki's grip did not waver on the handle of the finely sculpted dagger, as he smiled wickedly, slicing through Khan's muscle; blood oozing elegantly out and staining the cold, white flooring red.

Loki laughed manically, before removing his hand from the knife leaving it in Khans flesh; he then traced a long, slender finger down Khan's chest.

"So chiselled, so strong, a shame I'm going to leave you in pieces really." Loki commented before ripping open Khan's black top revealing the pale skin.

Loki lowered himself so that his nose gently brushed over his collar bone; Kahn could feel his breathe warming his skin.

"You do smell rather delicious." Loki breathed.

Khan didn't want to like it, oh god, he wanted nothing more than it to stop, but as soon as Loki's serpent like tongue slowly made its way down his torso and stopping shy of the hem of his pants he could not help letting the sensation fill him entirely.

Loki looked up at Khan from his position hovering over his thighs, smiling that smile that screamed lunacy, Khan's blue eyes locked with his for only a moment before guilt punched him in the gut once more and had to look away.

"It would be so much easier for you to just give in, my dear" Loki's fingers caressed the buttons of Khan's leather pants.

"I won't! I can't!" Khan managed to gasp; his arm still causing him tremendous pain.

"Very well, then." Loki almost looked sympathetic.

Loki pulled Khan's pants down his long legs; the freedom rather refreshing for Khan as his hardening member was no longer straining.

Loki took his position on top of Khan again; lowering his body so that their hips aligned.

"I'm going to make you scream my name, your lovers name lost in the lust and the heat" Loki growled into Khan's ear before latching on to it; biting and sucking.

Loki planted rough kisses along Khan's cheekbones, jaw and then across his collarbone and at the same time began grinding his hips into Khan's.

Khan threw his head back trying to hold in the groans that wanted so desperately to escape his lips, the leather against his cock felt so good, oh god, it felt amazing but he couldn't give in, he couldn't, he-oh god!

Loki's rough nips and kisses had made their way to Khan's hip bones, and had begun the descent to the inside of his thighs.

He nipped and sucked at one thigh, whilst rubbing his thumb in small circles on the other; Khan's hips involuntary bucked begging for more.

"Mhhm" Loki smiled against Khan's thigh.

Before Khan could even comprehend the movement Loki had latched his mouth onto one of Khan's hardening nipples; rolling his tongue over it coarsely.

Khan's teeth clenched; why did this feel so good, it was wrong! God, was it wrong, but-oh lord.

Lokis mouth was on his once more, their hips still grinding together as Loki's tongue tasted every inch of his mouth.

Khan couldn't do it anymore, his cock was leaking with pre cum and his entire body was begging for it; he needed to be touched! HE NEEDED IT RIGHT NOW.

He threw his head back once more and let out a long tiresome groan, "Loki..just..just do it!"

Loki laughed, "Beg for it! Beg for it you human scum!'

Khan breathed in heavily, "L-Loki..please..please touch me."

Loki's hand gripped tightly around Khan's cock and began pumping him long and fast; Khan wanted nothing more to be able to roughly run his hands through Loki's hair and pull at it with all his strength; he wanted to make Loki scream.

It was as if Loki had read Khan's mind because with one swift motion of his free hand, the handcuffs around his wrists vanished; Khans strong hands quickly tangling themselves within Loki's midnight black hair.

Loki pumped Khan faster, forcing him to tug at Loki's hair even harder; managing to release a small whimper from his lips, and that small noise, that solitary little groan was almost all Khan needed to send him over the edge. Khan latched his mouth onto Loki's wanting to explore, wanting to figure out the insanity of the god.

Loki kissed back quickly before pushing Khan away; Khans back hitting the floor hard. Loki stood up and began to strip off; all of his armour clanging as it fell.

When he was completely naked and Khan had had a moment to marvel at Loki's firm body, and notice how hard Loki actually was, Loki removed the knife from Khan's bicep; Khan screamed in absolute pain for a moment before Loki healed him with magic.

"Suck me." Loki whispered, and Khan quickly obliged.

Loki's fingers ran through Khan's once slicked back, neat hair looking down in pity at the pathetic human that only moments ago had tried so hard to be loyal, so hard to be true to his lover, but alas, all it took was a rough, diligent god of mischief to fuck him over and make him forget all about his past.

"On your hands and knees! Now." Loki growled.

Khan quickly ran his tongue along Loki's shaft before doing as he was told.

Loki licked his fingers before sliding them into Khan's entrance; One finger, two fingers, three fingers, barely even stretching him, before roughly slamming his cock inside of Khan.

Both men froze for a moment as they caught their breath; Khan was in immense pain, but god was it worth it.

Loki then began thrusting into Khan, hitting him harder and harder each time.

Khan moaned, his hands slipping as he was slammed into from behind, his stomach in knots as a Loki's voice whispered.

"Say my name."

"Loki" Khan whispered back.

"Say my name!" Loki roared as he thrust harder into Khan.

Loki! LOKI!" Khan yelled back.

"SAY-" Loki removed himself from Khan; Khan whimpering at the loss of body heat.

"MY-" Khan could feel Loki's cock at his entrance again.

"NAAMEE!" Loki slammed himself back into Khan, as he spilled himself inside of him.

Both of them moaning to the heavens, before Loki whispered, "Be sure to tell your lover about this."

Khan's eyes opened wide as if all his past memories had come flooding back to him. Khan released; cum dripping down his stomach and the inside of his thighs.

Loki removed himself, grabbing Khan by the throat and lifting him until they were eye level.

"Hope you have a happy reunion!" Loki threw Khan back onto the floor and vanished into thin air leaving Khan sweaty and defeated on the cell floor.

So there Khan lay, naked and broken, weeping silently remembering his love. How had he forgotten? Forgotten everything about the one person he had ever cared for; the one he had now been unfaithful too, the one he was once prepared to wait thousands even millions of years for. He'd broken his vows, basically said right there and then that the promise had meant nothing to him; how would he look his partner in the eyes ever again?

"I'm so sorry John, I'm so sorry!" Khan cried.


End file.
